Our Dreams Become Nightmares
by Musicalmadness37
Summary: Multi part drabble series following different members of the RWBY cast dealing with nightmares. Some chapters will have ships. Cross posted on AO3
1. Nora's Nightmare

It was a dark and stormy night in Vale. Clouds covered up the shattered moon and the sky, allowing no light except the crashes of thunder and lightning.

Even though Nora's semblance allowed her to create and channel electricity she hated thunder storms as they would always bring back bad memories.

Team JNPR were preparing for bed when the first bolt struck outside causing Nora to jump and squeak.

"Nora are you ok?" Jaune asked, standing next to the hammer wielder.

"Y-Yep everything is a-ok." Nora nervously laughed before quickly jumping into her bed calling goodnight to her team.

It took Nora a lot longer than normal to finally fall asleep but once she did it was not peaceful. Her dreams quickly became nightmares as she was transported to a memory she would rather forget.

It was early morning and Nora had just woken up in her bedroom. The entire room had pink walls and pink cupboards and dressers. The floor was slated floorboards and the roof was a pristine white. As she slowly crawled out of bed with a yawn her mother opened the door.

"Honey breakfast is ready. Its your favourite." hey mother sung as she walked away from the now open door

Hearing this caused Nora to run out of her room and down the hallway to the kitchen as fast as her four year old legs could carry her.

Once in the kitchen, Nora could see three plates of pancakes for her family and a bottle of maple syrup in the middle of the table.

As Nora climbed up onto her chair, her mother and father sat down at the table and the family happily ate breakfast together.

Nora spent the rest of her day with her mother going around town for groceries and playing games at home.

As night set in and the family sat down for dinner, sirens started blaring signaling a grimm attack. Nora's mother picked her up as they started running towards the town hall.

Halfway to the town hall a Creep came out from the wreckage of a neighbour's house. The creep charged Nora's mother sending both Nora and her mother flying into the wreckage the grimm had just come from.

Fifteen minutes had passed when Nora finally woke up. Looking around she was still in the wreckage of the house under her mother's limp body. She could hear the sounds of grimm moving around outside and the screams of any surviving villagers.

* * *

Nora was violently awoken by Ren who had shaken her awake. As soon as Nora realised who had woken her she wrapped Ren in a bearhug and started crying into the crook of his neck. Ren didn't even need to as what had happened he had heard it all before. This wasn't the first time that Nora had a nightmare about the destruction of her village and it wouldn't be the last. The pair sat like this for a few minutes as Ren slowly moved Nora onto his lap to hold her properly. After Nora had calmed down enough for her tears to become hiccups and whimpers the pair laid down in each other's arms and slowly fell back to sleep.

* * *

 **So this is an idea I had for a drabble of different characters suffering one of their fears in a nightmare. If there is a character you would like to see and a fear for them to deal with (e.g everyone leaving Yang) let me know and I'll try to write a drabble for it.**

 **If you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please leave a review or pm me so I can make this story and any future stories I write better. Thanks for reading**

 **I don't own anything. All rights reserved by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)**


	2. Ruby's Nightmare

Ruby had suffered nightmares all her life. When she was young they were few and far between and on the rare occasion she did have one she could always go to Yang or Summer for help. When Summer died on her mission Ruby's nightmares occurred on a near daily basis. The nightmares were always the same now and every night Yang would hold Ruby until she fell asleep.

Tonight was different however as Ruby and Blake were the only two in the dorm with Yang on a solo mission and Weiss in Atlas for business dinner her father was holding.

Ruby and Blake had started dating about a week ago which had helped the redheads nightmares as she usually fell asleep to dreams of herself and Blake.

Tonight however was not one of those nights. As Ruby drifted off to sleep her normally happy dreams of Blake turned sour as the field the pair had found themselves in became a snowy forest.

Ruby started walking around the tundra looking for anyone before spotting a white cloaked woman standing a few metres away.

As she approached the woman, Ruby started feeling like she had seen this all somewhere before but couldn't remember where.

Once within arms reach the woman turned to face Ruby. When Ru y saw the woman's face she nearly passed out from shock.

The woman was Summer Rose but her eyes had been cut out and a large gash ran from her left shoulder down to her right hip, from what looked to be beowolf claws.

As quickly as the scenario had been created it disappeared and Ruby now found herself In Mountain Glenn.

If front of her was her sister, But similar to Summer she was facing away from Ruby. As she approached Yang, the body spun around to another gruesome scene.

Across Yang's face were slashes from what could only be assumed as a her body were multiple bruises and her right arm had been cut off.

Like the last area it quickly disappeared and reappeared as an alley in downtown Vale.

This time it was Blake who stood in front of Ruby. Unable to stop herself, Ruby once again walked towards the person only for them to once again turn to face her when she got close.

Across Blakes face was a brand of the White Fang and her left ear had been cut off. Her clothes her ripped and torn in multiple places and her face was frozen in agony.

* * *

Ruby awoke with a scream before curling into a ball and crying. Within an instant Blake was by the redheads side trying to comfort her.

"Ruby what happened?" Blake asked as she pulled the smaller girl into her lap so she could hold her.

"I saw you and Yang and M-Mum. They killed you." Ruby whimpered in between sobs.

Blake continued to hold the small girl while whispering calming words to her. After Ruby had finally calmed down enough to uncurl herself, Blake carefully moved Ruby to Blake's own bed. Once they were both laying down, Blake wrapped her arms around Ruby, promising nothing bad would happen and that she would always be there for Ruby.

* * *

 **This hurt to write. I will have more fluffy fics coming soon and a lot more credit needs to be given to people who can write full stories of this type of stuff.**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed reading this chapter. I will be writing a few more as I still have at least five other characters I'm looking at writing for. If there is a character you would like to see in this let me know and if you have a nightmare for them even better.**

 **As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please leave a review or pm me so I can make this story and any future stories I write better. Thanks for reading and have an awesome day**

 **Disclaimer, I own nothing all rights reserved by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)**


	3. Scarlet's Nightmare

Team SSSN had been sent on a mission into one of the forests in Mistral. Their target was an unknown species of Grimm that had destroyed several villages in the area leaving no survivors.

"How far we got to go Nep?" Sun called, over the roar of the bulldogs engine.

"Pilot says we will set down in five minutes." Neptune called back, listening to the pilot through an earpiece.

"Remind me again why Neptune is in charge of communications instead of our team leader." Sage asked, sitting closest to the back door of the aircraft.

"Cause our leader fell asleep last time and missed the jump signal." Scarlet retorted, smirking at Sun.

"Two minutes guys." Neptune yelled, stopping the current conversation from escalating

"We better make it quick Sun has to get back to flirting with that Blake girl." Sage teased as he stood up and checked over his sword.

"What is this pick on Sun day?" Sun retorted, moving towards the door with his team.

Before anyone could reply the door opened causing the air around team SSSN to whip their hair and Suns shirt. Once the light turned green, team SSSN jumped out of the bulldog and using their landing strategies, landed on the swamp floor.

* * *

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Sage asked as he ducked under a tree branch.

"Some type of Grimm has been wiping out villages so probably something big." Neptune replied.

"How are Grimm born?" Scarlet asked, adding to the list of random questions he would ask his team at different times.

"Shut up Scarlet." Sun sighed as he walked into a clearing.

The clearing was obviously not naturally made as trees inside the clearing had been uprooted creating a path for a large entity. Indented in the ground were hand and footprints of a large creature.

"what do you think did this." Sage asked, surveying the area around them.

"By the looks of the prints I'd guess a Beringel but way bigger than any i've read about." Neptune replied as he stepped over the footprints.

"Nerd." Chorused the rest of team SSSN, staring at Neptune with a deadpan look.

"Hup up up intellectual thank you. Now can we get back to the giant Grimm we're hunting." Neptune retorted before walking towards the destructions end.

* * *

Having followed the uprooted trees for twenty minutes, Team SSSN reached the end of the destruction they had been following.

"So now what?" Sun asked as he looked around the surrounding area for any signs of Grimm.

Before any of his team could reply, A loud roar was heard from in front of them as a Beringel charged out of the forest of trees and into the clearing, knocking over anything in its path.

The Beringel stood at 15 feet tall, much larger than any normal Beringel that had ever been documented.

Once the Grimm was in range, Neptune and Scarlet opened fire with their weapons to try and slow it down while Sun activated his semblance and sent to clones of himself to attack the beast.

Both the bullets and Suns clones bounced harmlessly off the Grimms bone armour as the beast charged towards Sage who was in a battle stance waiting for the Grimm to charge.

Now standing within range of Sage's sword, the swordsman swung his weapon overhead before it was easily deflected by the Grimms left hand while its other hand reached out and grabbed sage by the legs and began slamming him into the ground.

"SAGE!" Scarlet Yelled as he used his grappling hook on the butt of his pistol to climb up onto the beast's arm and start slashing with his cutlass in an effort to force it to drop Sage.

Once the Beringel was finished with Sage, it dropped his lifeless body onto the ground before reaching towards its other arm and grabbing ahold of Scarlet. Once it had a hold on scarlet the Grimm threw him into a nearby tree.

As Scarlet attempted to get back on his feet, he could see the Grimm finish off Sun and Neptune with ease by crushing Sun in its giant hand and punching Neptune into the ground as he tried to save Sun. Now the only survivor, Scarlet rose to his feet before collapsing again and passing out.

* * *

Scarlet shot up in his bed and looked around the room he was currently in. It appeared that he was back in one of the visitor dorms at Beacon Academy and that his team were safe and asleep in the beds beside him.

"Scarlet you ok?" Sun asked, sitting at one of the desks in the room on one of his nightly texting sessions with Blake.

"Y-Yeah yeah i'm ok just a bad nightmare." Scarlet replied before falling back on his bed.

"Do you wanna talk about it man?" Sun asked now turning to face his friend and teammate.

"Nah it was just a bad dream." Scarlet answered before laying down properly and trying to get back to sleep.

* * *

 **Hey look I actually finished another one. Yay.**

 **So this was requested by A literal Anon on AO3 so I hope this is to your liking and what you had in mind.**

 **If you have a character you would like to see in this let me know and if you have a nightmare for them even better. Doesn't need to have a ship but if there's one you want to see in it let me know.**

 **As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please leave a review or pm me so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.**

 **Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.**

 **Disclaimer, I own nothing all rights reserved by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)**


	4. Qrow's Nightmare

_Why hadn't she come to me first._ Qrow thought as he flew above the forest areas of Patch.

Qrow had just returned to the house he and Taiyang shared in Patch after his last mission his last mission for Ozpin. When he entered the house he found a shattered photo frame with a picture of Team STRQ at an old barn in Patch they would hang out at after a successful mission.

Realising that Yang had seen the address of the old barn on the photo, Qrow ran out of the house and, using his semblance, flew off to find his nieces.

 _What are you thinking Yang_. Qrow thought as he heard a scream come from the direction he was heading.

Flying as fast as he could, Qrow reached the barn and changed back to his human form before looking around for Ruby and Yang.

The scene Qrow found was a bloodbath. Yang had been instantly slaughtered by two of the Beowolves while the third had flung the red wagon sending Ruby with it.

As Qrow sliced up the Beowolves, he found pieces of what use to be his oldest niece scattered about causing the seasoned huntsmen to nearly lose his lunch. As he killed the third Beowolf, he found that Ruby was still barely alive. Qrow walked over and picked up the blood stained toddler and whispered words of comfort to her until she finally passed away.

* * *

Qrow awoke with a start to the sound of his scroll ringing, as he quickly looked around the room he was in. He had fallen asleep sitting in the chair he used most nights to read a bedtime story for Ruby and Yang when he was home on missions. Checking his scroll, Qrow found that it was Winter Schee who had awoken him.

Before answering his scroll, Qrow stood from his chair and quietly made his way to the door of the room. Just as he was reaching for the handle, Qrow heard the rustling of bed sheets behind him.

"Uncle Ko?" Ruby mumbled, only having just woken up to the sound of Qrow's scroll.

"Don't worry kid i'll be back in a minute. You go back to sleep." Qrow replied, opening the door and leaving his niece's room.

Now in the hallway outside Ruby and Yang's room, Qrow leaned against the wall and finally answered his scroll

"What do you want Ice Queen?" Qrow snarled, not in the best mood after the day he had.

"General Ironwood wants you in Atlas for a mission in two days." Winter stated in her usual wealthy tone.

"Tell Jimmy I won't be there when he wants." Qrow retorted, rubbing his tired eyes

"What? General Ironwood and Professor Ozpin have given you a mission and you will follow it." Winter said, trying to treat Qrow like she would a grunt in the Atlas Military.

"I don't give a damn what Jimmy and Oz want. I am staying in Patch with my nieces who nearly got mauled by Beowolves." Qrow seethed, now standing up straight with white knuckles from how tightly he was holding his scroll.

There was silence on the line for a few moments before Winter finally replied.

"Are they ok Qrow?" Winter inquired, now sounding more like a concerned friend than a military specialist.

"Yeah I got to them just before the Beowolves. Yang's a bit shaken up and Ruby just thought it was a nightmare thankfully." Qrow said, sounding both physically and mentally drained.

"Are you ok Qrow?" Winter asked, worried about her friend.

"I'll be fine. I'm just glad they're safe." Qrow replied, sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the floor.

"Ill tell the General that there is a family matter you need to deal with and will be delayed a few days." Winter stated.

"Thanks Winter. I'll call you or Jimmy when I leave Patch. Qrow replied before hanging up his scroll.

Sighing, Qrow stood up and walked back into his niece's room. Inside he found that Ruby had crawled into Yang's bed and that Yang was now hugging her sister as the pair fell asleep.

Smiling, Qrow returned to his seat in the corner of the room and attempted to fall back asleep.

* * *

 **Yay another chapter of nightmares. So because i'm new to writing scenes of gore like this can you let me know if i should raise the rating of this story or not please.**

 **This was requested by Nina Vale on and I hope you liked how this went.**

 **If there is a character you would like to see in this let me know and if you have a nightmare for them even better. Doesn't need to have a ship but if there's one you want to see let me know. I promise I don't bite and i'm not a scary author who will attack you for asking questions.**

 **As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please leave a review or pm me so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.**

 **Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.**

 **Disclaimer, I own nothing all rights reserved by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)**


	5. Blake's Nightmare

Blake found herself back in the ruins of Beacon Academy during the White Fang's attack on the school. In front of her was the wreckage of the dining hall where she had found Adam. This time however instead of her fighting Adam it was Ren and Nora, fighting against the bull Faunus.

Blake watched, frozen, as Nora swung her hammer at Adams head, only for the leader of the White Fang to side step the swing and aim Blush at Nora's stomach, firing at point blank range and shredding through her aura.

Noras body fell to the floor as Ren went into a wild frenzy and charged at Adam. Adam deflected Rens strike and sliced through the huntsmen in training with Wilt.

With both of the huntsmen dead, Adam turned to face Blake and slowly walked towards her.

"I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love." Adam smirked as approached Blake.

Just before he was able to reach for her the scene in front of Blake disappeared, leaving her in a pitch black room with only Adam's words echoing around her.

The next scene that Blake found herself in was the Rose-Xiao long home where teams RWBY and JNPR ended up after the Battle of Beacon.

This time Blake found Ruby and Weiss standing in front of Yang, protecting her from Adam as Yang was still recovering after losing her arm. Ruby charged using her semblance to get behind Adam. Adam just smirked and with a flash of steel had spun around, sliced through Ruby and returned Wilt into Blush.

Yang screamed as Weiss summoned the giant suit of armour to attack Adam. Adam changed his stance and started charging his semblance and just before the suit of armour swung its sword towards Adam, he used moonslice to cut through the summon, Weiss and part of the house behind her leaving only Yang behind.

As Adam approached Yang, she stood and swung a left at his face, only for him to cut her left arm off and then decapitating her.

Now with his enemies defeated, Adam once again started walking towards Blake.

"I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love." Adam repeated as he drew closer to Blake.

Just like the last time the area faded away before Adam could reach her, once again leaving Blake in a dark room with only Adam's words.

This time Blake found herself at Mountain Glenn. At some point during the war it was revealed that the White Fang had set up a new base of operations in the area.

Once again Blake found herself watching Adam kill her friends in front of her as Jaune, Velvet, Coco and Sun tried to defeat the bull.

Jaune was the first to die when he attempted to block a swing from Adam's sword, only for it to cut through the top of his shield, taking his head along with it.

Sun was next when he tried to get in close to Adam and unleash a barrage of shots from Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. Adam easily parried the attack before shooting Sun with Blush, downing the monkey Faunus.

Coco followed soon after as she opened fire with her minigun, only for Adam to deflect the shots with Wilt and shoot a round from Blush that hit Coco between the eyes, shattering her sunglasses.

Velvet went into a mad fury at seeing her girlfriends limp corpse. She activated her weapon and created an army of weapons she could use against Adam. However like the rest of the huntsmen she fell as Adam cut through her created weapons and ran his sword through her stomach, whispering something to her before she died that Blake couldn't hear.

Now alone again, Adam started walking towards Blake but unlike the last two times he didn't repeat himself and when he was in reach of Blake the world didn't fade to black.

Adam reached out and grabbed Blake by the throat, lifting her of the ground so that they were at eye level.

"I have destroyed everything that you love. So what are you going to do now." Adam coldly said, any hint of the love he once had for her now gone.

* * *

Blake awoke with a scream before frantically looking around the room she was in until her eyes her girlfriends calming lilac eyes.

"Blake what happened what's wrong." Yang asked, frantically looking around for what had scared Blake.

"A-Adam he killed you and Ruby a-and he said he would destroy everything I loved." Blake cried as tears fell from her eyes.

"It's ok Blakey he can't hurt anyone ever again." Yang said as she wrapped her non metallic arm around Blake, keeping the metallic one away from Blake as to not startle her more with more memories of what Adam had done.

Yang sat there holding Blake until the Faunus fell asleep in her arms. Once Blake was asleep, Yang carefully laid down with Blake in her arms holding her girlfriend to keep her safe.

* * *

 **The joys of feeling creative. I actually get more done.**

 **So this was set a few years into the future after volume 3 after the war with Salem and Cinder has ended and Blake and Yang are now together.**

 **If you have a character you would like to see in this let me know and if you have a nightmare for them even better. Doesn't need to have a ship but if there's one you want to see in this let me know and they don't need to be in canon. I promise I don't bite and i'm more then happy to talk to you guys, gals and everyone inbetween.**

 **As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please leave a review or pm me so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.**

 **Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.**

 **Disclaimer, I own nothing all rights reserved by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)**


	6. Weiss's Nightmare

Ruby and Weiss had spent their afternoon relaxing in front of the fountain in the middle of Beacons main courtyard.

Weiss was resting her head on Ruby's shoulder, just enjoying the peace and quiet with her girlfriend before spotting the one person she would rather never see again.

"Ruby go and find Yang." Weiss whispered, trying to force the girl next to her away from her.

"Weiss what's going on?" Ruby queried, looking nervously at the man that was slowly approaching them.

"Ruby please." Weiss begged finally getting her girlfriend to leave, saving her from the firing line that was Mr Schnee.

"Father what a surprise." Weiss said, standing up and straightening her dress once her father was standing in front of her.

"Do not play dumb with me child. First you disgrace our name by choosing to attend this Academy and then I find you fraternising with some harlot." Her father spoke, his presence making the air around him feel colder.

"Do not insult her like that. She has been a better person to me in the few months I have known her than you were my entire life." Weiss screamed at her father, angry he would insult Ruby like that.

"Enough! Your rebelliousness has gone on for too long. Return to your dorm and pack your belongings. You are leaving with me tonight." Mr Schnee roared before walking away, leaving Weiss standing in front of the fountain.

* * *

Having packed her clothes into her suitcase, Weiss sat on her bed in team RWBY's dorm awaiting her father's guards to escort her to his shuttle.

Hearing a knock at the door, Weiss opened the door to find a security guard standing there, exactly as she expected. Weiss grabbed her suitcase and followed the guard out towards the airship dock where her father's shuttle was waiting.

As the shuttle started to take off, Weiss looked out the window to see Ruby burst into the dock, using her semblance, before falling to her knees. Weiss knew this would be the last time she ever saw Ruby and the thought brought tears to fall from her eyes.

Weiss awoke with a start as she shot up and hit her head on the underside of Ruby's bunk. Feeling her bed shake, Ruby awoke slowly before hanging from her bed upside down to look at Weiss.

"Weiss are you ok?"Ruby groggily asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"I'm fine you dolt. I just sat up too fast." Weiss replied, trying to act as how she gained the nickname ice queen.

"Was it a bad dream?" Ruby inquired; now more awake and able to see the unshed tears in Weiss's eyes.

"Schnee's do not have bad dreams." Weiss said, turning away from Ruby to face the wall and hide how she really felt.

Hearing this, Ruby carefully hopped down from her bed as to not wake the others and sat next to Weiss on hers.

"You know it's ok to have nightmares. I have them too." Ruby replied, placing her hand on Weiss's shoulder to try and calm her down.

Weiss sighed and slowly turned to face Ruby, the tears in her eyes now starting to slowly slide down her cheeks.

"You wouldn't leave me right?" Weiss whimpered, staring into pools of molten silver.

Ruby spun around fully to face Weiss before wrapping her arms around around her in a hug.

"I am never going anywhere Weiss. I love you and there is nothing on this planet that will take you away from me." Ruby replied, tightening her hug.

Weiss rested her head in the crook on Ruby's neck before letting her emotions finally loose as she cried her eyes out being held by Ruby.

After her cries turned into whimpers and hiccups, Weiss finally lifted her head from the crook of Ruby's neck.

"Feeling better?" Ruby inquired, wiping away some of the remaining tears with her thumb.

Weiss just nodded, keeping as close to Ruby as she could, before tightening her hold on her girlfriend.

"Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?" Ruby asked, already aware of what the answer would be.

Weiss nodded again as the pair laid down. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss's waist and entwined her legs with her girlfriends.

"I love you." Weiss whispered, closing her eyes and slowly drifting back to sleep.

"I love you too Weiss." Ruby replied placing a kiss on the top of Weiss's head before falling asleep with the most important person in her world.

* * *

 **Yay i actually wrote something.**

 **This was requested by Star-The-Writer so I hope this was Write Rose enough for you.**

 **I apologise if this story isn't to the same standard as the last few i've written. It has been a very rough week and i have been having trouble writing.**

 **As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please leave a review or pm me so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.**

 **Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.**

 **Disclaimer, I own nothing all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)**


	7. Velvet's Nightmare

Velvet had just finished her last class of the day and was heading back towards her dorm to meet up with her team for a night out.

As she turned the final corner towards the entrance to the dorms, Velvet found Cardin Winchester blocking her path.

Turning around to avoid the terrible excuse for a human, Velvet found the Dove, Russel and Sky were blocking her other exits.

"Where you goin animal?" Cardin called as he approached Velvet.

"M-my dorm." Velvet timidly replied, trying to avoid conflict with CRDL at all costs.

"Hmm nah I think you're going to come with us." Cardin smirked before grabbing ahold of one of Velvet's ears and dragging her away from the dorm and out of sight of other students, the remaining members of CRDL following behind laughing at the poor Faunus' pain.

* * *

Having dragged Velvet by her ear into the Emerald Forest, Cardin threw her forward causing Velvet to crash into the dirt in front of her tormentors.

"What's wrong animal. I thought you would be happier where you belong." Cardin said smugly, affirming his belief that he was about Faunus.

As Velvet tried to rise to her feet, Cardin shoved her back to the ground and delivered a harsh kick to her ribs.

"Who said you could stand bitch. You're an animal. You belong in the dirt below your betters. I'll never understand why Ozpin allows you freaks to dirty our halls." Cardin spat before delivering another kick to her ribs.

On between sobs, Velvet tried to say that Faunus are equals to humans but after having the wind knocked out of her twice all that came out was a whimper.

"You got something you want to say animal?" Cardin asked, his anger rising at the notion a Faunus would dare try and rebuke him. " Well come on then say it…. SAY IT."

"I'm not an animal. Humans and Faunus are equals." Velvet wheezed, slowly rising to her feet only for Cardin to once again shove her to the ground.

Cardin was livid. How dare an animal stand up to him and tell him that he was wrong. Humans were superior to these freaks. These freaks were no better than the dirt under his boot.

"You think you're my equal? You are nothing. Just some freak who should be put down but if you think you're as good as a human why don't I make you one. Give me your dagger Russel." Cardin ordered, grabbing ahold of Velvets ear again.

Once Russel gave Cardin his weapon the team leader pressed the blade against the base of Velvets ear and began cutting, Velvets screams of pain deafening the rest of the forest.

* * *

Velvet was awoken by someone shaking her before being pulled into a tight embrace. Afraid it was someone from CRDL trying to hurt her, Velvet started thrashing in an attempt to break free.

After a while Velvet calmed down enough to realise it was Coco who was holding her. Finding she was in no danger, Velvet broke down, laying her head in the crook of Coco's neck, and wrapped her arms around Coco in a death grip.

"It's ok Velvs. It's ok. Coco repeated, running her hands up and down Velvets back in an attempt to try calm down the rabbit faunus.

Once Velvets had calmed down, she lifted her head and stared into Coco's dark chocolate eyes.

"what happened Bun Bun?" Coco asked, using the nickname she had given to girlfriend to try and ease her nerves.

"CRDL c-came after me and they… t-they." Velvet whimpered, grabbing ahold of her ears and pressing them into her hair as tears starting to fall again.

"Oh Velvs." Coco said, moving Velvet into her lap and tightening her hug slightly. "I won't let anyone hurt you I promise."

the couple sat like that until Velvet had fallen asleep in Coco's arms. Once she was asleep, Coco laid Velvet down on her bed before crawling in behind her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Velvet's waist and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I feel really bad now. If you hate me for this I understand I hate me for it too. This chapter has taken me about a week and a half simply because I didn't want to write hurting Velvet.

I'm going to go and write something fluffy to make myself feel better.

For anyone who reads When Your World Falls Apart don't fret I am slowly working on the next chapter however I am going to take down chapters 1 and 2 once i finish the following chapters and fix up parts i'm not happy with to make it better and I will upload all of the chapters in one go so look out for that in the future.

As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.

Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.

Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights reserved by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P)


	8. Jaune's Nightmare

**WARNING this chapter ties into volume 4 episode 2. If you have not already watched that episode i advise skipping this chapter until you do.**

* * *

Jaune ran as fast as he could to keep up with the Mistralian girl he had been partnered with for nearly a year.

"Pyrrha what is going on, What was all of that?" Jaune called, slowly falling behind Pyrrha.

"Jaune there's no time. We need to find Glynda and General Ironwood." Pyrrha replied, slowing down as they entered the courtyard in front of Beacon tower.

"Ok I think I have Glynda's number." Jaune said, frantically looking through his contacts for the number.

Suddenly the echos of the fight below between Ozpin and Cinder stopped as Cinder flew up towards the top of the tower.

"But… Ozpin." Jaune sullenly spoke, believing the headmaster to be dead.

"There's no time. Go, get to Vale and call for help." Pyrrha ordered.

"But what are you going to do?" Jaune asked as he watched Pyrrha's view slowly follow the trail Cinder hand left. " No… no Pyrrha you can't. You saw how powerful she is. Pyrrha I won't let you do.

Jaunes rant was cut off as Pyrrha quickly turned towards him and kissed him.

All argument Jaune had died off as the realisation of what had just occurred sunk in. The girl he had fallen for back at the dance was kissing him.

Slowly Jaune moved his hands to rest on Pyrrha's hips as the pair held the kiss for a bit longer.

What should have been one of the happiest moments of his life however was cut short and Pyrrha used her semblance on his armor and pushed him into a nearby locker, apologising while she did.

"Pyrrha please don't do this." Jaune begged while Pyrrha input the code to sent the locker flying to a safe location in Vale. The pair shared a final moment looking into one another's eyes before the locker flew into the air, leaving Jaune unable to help the girl he loved.

* * *

Jaune awoke with tears sliding down his face, plagued by the same dream he had since the fall of Beacon. While the nightmare still pulled at his heart strings each night, the effect it had on him had become easier to deal with and had been turned the grief into a focus to become stronger.

Moving quietly as to not wake his companions, Jaune gathered his gear and scroll and walked off into a clearing away from his friends before opening his scroll and selecting the video Pyrrha had made for him to help him train when she couldn't be there physically.

* * *

 **I hate writing sad moments but when I saw Jaune training in the forest i knew this had to be done.**

 **What do you all think of Volume 4 so far without giving spoilers?**

 **As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.**

 **Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights reserved by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)**


	9. Ren's Nightmare

**Warning this chapter ties in with Volume 4 episode 6. If you have not watched it I recommend doing that first.**

* * *

"Hmmm well this is a surprise." Tyrian smirked, excited about the new challenger.

"I don't know who you are but I suggest you leave. Now." Qrow retorted, hints of anger evident in his voice.

"Afraid i can't do that. I'm here for her and I can't just leave without my prize." Tyrian spoke, licking his lips when he looked over at Ruby.

"Fine." Qrow said before charging towards Tyrian.

In the blink of an eye, Qrow brought his broadsword down in an overhead slash, only for Tyrian to block the attack with his tail.

"My my you're an angry one." Tyrian said, laughing in Qrow's face.

Angered, Qrow swung his sword again, this time in a sideways slice, only for Tyrian to jump over the attack and slice downward with his wrist blades causing Qrow to jump backwards to dodge.

The members of team RNJR stood around the perimeter of the fight, prepared to stop Tyrian if he attempted an escape.

The fight continued on with Qrow striking at Tryian but being blocked and forced to dodge the counter attack for a few minutes before the pair broke apart.

"You're a real pain in the ass." Qrow snarled at Tyrian, who one smiled in return.

Fed up, Qrow pulled the trigger in his sword causing it to start changing into its scythe form and within an instant he swung the blade down on, hitting Tyrians aura for the first time in the fight.

Qrow continued his assault on his enemy, his expertise with a scythe more than a match for the scorpion faunus, and slowly chipped away at his aura.

Seeing the fight was becoming a lost cause, Tyrian turned on his heel, attacked Qrow with his tail and started running towards one of the exits to the settlement.

Nora jumped in front of the scorpion faunus' pass in an attempt to stop his escape.

"Get out of there!" Qrow roared before Nora blocked an attack from Tyrians wrist blades, only for the faunus to stab her through the chest with his tail.

"Nora!" Ren screamed, running and catching his childhood friend before she hit the ground, giving Tyrian the time he needed to escape, his maniacal laughter heard in the distance.

"You can't die, please Nora don't leave me alone again." Ren begged in between sobs, holding Nora as tightly as he could.

With her last bit of strength, Nora reached up and tapped Ren on the nose with a boop before finally succumbing to her injuries and dying in his arms.

The rest of the group ran over only to witness the last moments of her life and Ren breakdown even more.

"Kid i'm sorry about your friend but you need to keep moving. The Grimm would have felt the effects of the battle already and are on there way." Qrow spoke, sadness lacing his voice.

"I'm not leaving her, I'm not losing another person in this damned city!" Ren yelled, all evidence of his normal stoic shell gone.

"Nora wouldn't want you to stay here and die to the Grimm." Jaune started before Ren stood up in front of him.

"You don't have a clue what she wanted, you didn't know her like i did!" Ren yelled causing Jaune to step back, shocked by his friends outburst.

"I'm sorry kid." Qrow sighed before delivering a right hook to the side of Rens temple, knocking him out, and throwing the young huntsmen over his shoulder. "Come on we should leave.

Qrow started walking towards the exit of the settlement with Jaune and Ruby in tow, leaving the Nora's body behind in the ruins of Oni Yuri.

* * *

Ren awoke with a start and frantically looked around the room. Next to him was Nora, sound asleep in their shared bed. Glad that it had only been a nightmare, Ren stood from his bed and quietly made his way towards the door into his bedroom.

After carefully closing the door as to not wake Nora up, Ren made his way down the hall of his house in Vale towards a second bedroom.

Inside the room were a set of drawers, a small cot and a changing table.

Walking towards the cot, Ren stared down at his young son sleeping peacefully, a habit he had started not long after the child was born to help with the nightmares.

"Bad dream?" Nora whispered from the doorway of the room.

Ren nodded, not surprised by Nora's presence. She always had a way of knowing when he was upset.

Ten years and I still can't stop thinking about it." Ren sighed, walking over to Nora and tracing the scar that ran down Nora stomach.

I'm fine Renny." Nora beamed before tapping him on the nose. "Boop."

Feeling Nora's finger tap his nose brought a smile to Ren's face before he returned the gesture.

The pair smiled brightly at each other before walking out of the room and back towards their own bedroom.

* * *

 **Sad chapter is sad.**

 **I hope Nora doesn't die in canon or I will be leading the riot against Miles and Kerry.**

 **I will hopefully have the next chapter of A Ladybugs Life out soon so look forward to that and i'm trying to finish up When Your World Falls Apart and an Arkos story that was suppose to come out back when i first started writing.**

 **As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.**

 **Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)**


	10. Qrow's Second Nightmare

Why they decided to take this mission was still a mystery to Qrow.

It was the middle of Winter and Summer had decided to take a mission out to some small town in the wilds of nowhere. Since Qrow wasn't trusted to babysit alone anymore after trying to use his scythe as a rattle to calm Ruby and Raven was still missing this meant Taiyang had to stay at home while Qrow froze his ass off in a snow covered forest.

"Sum remind me why we're out here again?" Qrow asked, trudging through snow slightly behind Summer.

"Because a group of Beowolves are too close to the town and will probably attack any day now." Summer replied while scanning the area for any tracks.

"So why are we out here as the Sun's coming up?" Qrow asked, this time with a slight chatter of teeth.

"Because Beowolves are less organised in the early mornings. Don't you remember anything from Beacon?" Summer teased slightly, trying to cheer Qrow up slightly.

"Not when i can't feel my arms or legs." Qrow retorted, earning him an eye roll from Summer. "Seriously you know some crows migrate when it's too cold right?"

"You know you're not actually a crow right?" Summer quipped back before stopping short of some tracks.

Well atleast we know where they're going." Qrow spoke, starting to follow the track with Summer next to him.

"So what are you going to do when we get back?" Summer asked, looking down at the tracks.

"Probably spend some time with my nieces." Qrow replied, shoving his hands in his pockets to try and warm them.

"Promise not to give Ruby your scythe again?" Summer asked, still not forgiving Qrow for that.

"It was two years ago Summer let it go." Qrow sighed, shaking his head.

"You tried to give a one year old your weapon." Summer deadpanned, watching Qrow.

"It got her to stop crying didn't it?" Qrow retorted, watching as Summer shook her head at his antics before stopping at a split in their path.

The tracks they were following split with the path, both leading in opposite directions.

"So which way should we go?" Qrow asked, waiting for his team leader to decide.

"I think we should split up." Summer replied, looking back at Qrow.

"You sure?" Qrow questioned, unsure about this plan.

"It's only suppose to a small pack and we shouldn't have much trouble." Summer replied, receiving a shrug from Qrow before he started walking down the path that led to the right.

* * *

Having found and dispatched a small pack of Beowolves, Qrow sat down on a fallen log and checked over his scythe.

' _wonder how Summers going.'_ Qrow thought before a blood curtling scream broke through the silence.

Qrow jumped to his feet and started running back the way he had come and towards where Summer should be.

"Summer!" Qrow screamed, hoping to find her before anything worse could happen.

Breaking through some tree branches, Qrow ended up in what looked like a huge battle field.

Trees had been knocked down from the battle and way more then a small pack of Beowolf corpses were slowly dissolving. In the middle of it all however was a body covered by a white cloak.

"Summer." Qrow yelled, running over to Summers limp body.

Qrow picked up Summers body and started running back to town as fast as he could without jerking Summer around.

"I'm sorry Qrow." Summer said, barely louder than a whisper.

"Just stay with me Summer, I'll get you back to town." Qrow replied slightly frantic while dodging any low branches.

The closer they got to town however the more Summer seemed to fade until finally she stopped breathing in Qrows arms.

"Summer? Come wake up please don't die." Qrow begged, collapsing to his knees while gently shaking Summer to trying to wake her up, his emotions getting the better of him as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

The injuries she sustained during the battle were too much however, her body was covered in gashes from the beowolves she had fought and a few slashes that looked similar to what a sword would do.

Having regained a small bit of composure Qrow carefully stood again with Summer still in his arms and slowly made his way back to town carrying not only the woman he had loved but the guilt of letting her die.

* * *

When Qrow finally made it back to Patch, his self hatred had only gotten worse.

 _I should have been faster, I shouldn't have split up with her, maybe she would still be alive if I was a better huntsmen._

Thoughts like that continued to plague Qrow all the way from the airship dock to the house that Summer should have been returning too.

Opening the door with his spare key, Qrow found Taiyang sitting in the lounge room.

"Qrow, welcome back." Taiyang said, surprised to see his teammate. "Where's Summer?"

"She… She didn't make it Tai." Qrow sighed, sadness evident in his features.

"What the hell happened?" Taiyang asked, his voice raising slightly.

"I don't know we were split up at the time." Qrow sighed, feeling drained from everything that had happened.

"What do you mean you don't know. You were suppose to be out there protecting each other so why were you split up?" Taiyang inquired, at this point yelling in Qrows face.

"She wanted us to split up and follow two sets of beowolf tracks." Qrow replied, body shaking slightly as images of Summers body flashed through his head.

"Why didn't you argue with her? Why would you agree to that, you know how dangerous it is." Taiyang yelled, taking his anger from the situation out on Qrow.

"Daddy why are you yelling?" Ruby asked, barely awake standing next to Yang who didn't look much better.

"Your Daddy and I were just arguing. Did we wake you?" Qrow asked, getting two nods back from Ruby and Yang. "I'm sorry. Come on i'll tuck you both back into bed.

"Wheres Mommy?" Ruby asked, her big silver eyes looking up at Qrow.

Qrow looked back to Taiyang hoping to get some help, only to find Taiyang had returned to the living room and was sitting on the couch, the truth of what had happened finally sinking in.

"Your Mommy… Your Mommy isn't here kiddo." Qrow said, trying to think of a way to tell a three and five year old there mother was dead.

"Where is she?" Ruby asked, her innocent mind not comprehending what Qrow meant.

"She's in a better place." Qrow replied, not meeting Yang or Ruby's eyes.

"She's not coming back is she." Yang said, catching onto what Qrow meant.

Qrow nodded before looking up to see Ruby's eyes start to water.

"B-But she said she was coming back she has to come back." Ruby cried, breaking what was left of Qrows heart.

Carefully, Qrow picked up Ruby and Yang and carried them back to their room while Ruby clung to his shoulder and cried.

* * *

Qrow opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the roof above him.

By this point the nightmare didn't shock Qrow as it had been plaguing his dreams for twelve years. The only thing that dream told him was that he was too sober.

Grabbing his flask, Qrow took a quick swig before making his way into town to start his daily routine of jumping between bars until he couldn't remember.

* * *

 **Been awhile since i wrote one of these huh.**

 **I have a headcanon that Qrow had a one sided love with Summer but never told her and because of her death he started to drink to forget what happened and the pain that comes with it.**

 **The Qrow using his scythe as a rattle came from a piece of fanart i found involving that exact scenario and i just think it's funny and something Qrow would do.**

 **For those who read A Ladybugs Life I will have a new chapter of that soon and a new surprise once my friend finishes the art for it.**

 **As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.**

 **Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)**


End file.
